The present invention is related to racket stringing, particularly to the type having a clip mechanism to interlace a network of strings, used to strike a ball or shuttle-cock.
The conventional type of racket frame stringing machine 1 as shown in FIG. 1, which includes rectangular shape shallow disk 11 with a pair of guiding slots 111 formed on peripheral exterior wall 11 to substantially receive a pair of L-shaped members 12, so that bar 13 connected to the L-shaped members can be activated to move along said guiding slots, meanwhile string clip 14 can be further forced to move.
Although the conventional type of string machine can satisfy the basic need, it is subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1) When the direction of string is to be altered, the position of the string clip 14 and its associated L-shaped members and the bar shall be changed too; PA1 2) The L-shaped members used to guide the string clip 14, do not have any fastening means, which results in improper stringing of the interlaced network; PA1 3) Further, the string clip 14 is of a fixed height, while the racket has generally different thickness, that will limit the applicability of the machine.